Listen
by Seal224
Summary: After being forced to sing by his SIR unit, Zim not only discovers he has a beautiful singing voice, he also discovers its powerful effect on those who hear. He uses it to gain the worship of the humans and possibly a chance to conquer Earth. Sit back, relax, and listen to the melodious voice of Zim...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all related content are the property of Nickelodeon.**

The door to Zim's base was kicked open angrily as its owner stormed in. Throwing off his black wig and contacts, the irkan made his way into the kitchen and plopped into the chair, placing his rectangular head into two, three-fingered, gloved hands. School had been rough. As usual, Dib tried to expose him as an alien. Zim hadn't even gotten to his first class with Ms. Bitters, and the scythe-haired boy already started bombarding him with questions about his next plan for conquest. During lunchtime, Zim felt something repeatedly hitting him in the back of the head, turning to find his arch rival throwing peas at him. That increased his irritation, but the straw that broke the camel's back was when Dib attempted to rip off the wig, resulting in the irkan snapping and a short struggle. In the end, Zim angrily snatched the wig from the other boy and trudged out of the school.

'Oh, that Dib-worm infuriates me! When will he ever realize he is no match for Zim?' the alien thought with a sigh.

He was brought out of his reverie when GIR, his green robot assistant, bounded over. "Hi, master!"

Zim snapped his head in the robot's direction, large, ruby eyes narrowed. "Leave me alone, GIR!"

"Aw, Master is upset! I know what will help!" He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, turning on the stereo. An upbeat pop tune emitted from its speakers and carried through the whole house. Turning to his master, GIR screeched, "Sing!"

"No! Turn that off!" Zim yelled irritably.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" the little robot chanted, bouncing up and down around the living room.

This only seemed to increase the irkan's annoyance. He slammed his fist on the table. "No!"

Unfazed by his master's angry outburst, GIR began dancing and singing to the music, loud and off-key. After watching the SIR unit's torturous performance, Zim caved. "Alright, fine! I will sing! Start the song over!"

"Yay!" GIR shouted gleefully. Returning to the stereo, he pressed the rewind button, and the song started over.

After the intro, the vocals were heard. Zim cleared his throat and reluctantly began. Unlike his cyan-eyed robot servant, Zim's voice was in tune and controlled, as if he had been singing his entire life. The alien's foot subconsciously tapped to the song's rhythm. When the third verse began, loud sobs interrupted Zim. Facing his servant, he inquired, "What is it, GIR?"

"You sing like an angel! Your voice is so pretty!" the robot cried, tears streaming down his metallic face. "Keep going! Keep going!"

A flattered smile slowly curled up the corners of the irkan's lips. He didn't sing much, therefore he was slightly surprised to hear his voice was very beautiful. When the final chorus began, Zim stood erect, took a deep breath, and belted out the lyrics, putting his best effort into it. His vocals rang out loud and powerful. Once the song ended, Zim took a moment to catch his breath, looking to his SIR unit for approval. The little robot was bouncing exuberantly, applauding his master wildly with tear-filled eyes. "That was so beautiful! Master, you have the best singing voice in the whole wide world! Encore! Encore!"

Zim watched the little robot, an idea forming in his mind. HIS singing resulted in GIR having a strong reaction. He was begging to hear more, like he was worshipping the alien. If this was the case, he could use his singing voice on the humans, earning their respect and a chance to dominate the earth, but first, he needed to test this theory. Zim cleared his throat and began to hum softly.

GIR snapped to attention, listening intently to his master's song. He had never heard anything more beautiful in his entire life. Zim's music hypnotized the little robot. GIR loved this moment, and he didn't want it to end. He wanted his master to never cease his beautiful song. Unfortunately, it did end, leaving GIR standing there, looking as though he was in a trance.

"So, it's true. My voice is powerful," Zim realized with an evil grin coming to his lips. "I can put the filthy stink-beasts under my musical spell. The melodious vocals of Zim will be beloved by all, and I shall finally conquer this dirt ball!" He laughed maniacally, his new evil plan coming together. "Now, if you'll excuse me, GIR, I must prepare to implement my plan." With that, Zim turned and headed towards the elevator toilet and descended into his lab, humming as he did so.

GIR sighed dreamily, a tear in his cyan eye. "So…beautiful…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all related content © Nickelodeon.**

Zim headed to school the following morning, a slight bounce in his step. Not requiring sleep had its advantages. The irken spent all of last night researching singing and its effect on the brain. According to his findings, it produced mainly positive reactions, such as relaxation, tranquility, and excitement, yet it can cause negative ones as well, depending on the song's content. Additionally, zim researched the characteristics of a beautiful singing voice, which included being powerful, well-supported, controlled, and having great vibrato. Zim knew his had all those attributes, which boosted his already high confidence. This led the irken to where he was in the present.

As he approached the large building, Zim noticed some students walking around and talking amongst themselves. As he passed, some gave him strange looks, others just ignored him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder where that green kid is from," a blond girl remarked to her friend.

A brunette quickly glanced in the alien's direction and shrugged. "Greenland, you know, because he's green. I don't know."

"He's weird," the first stated simply, to which her friend nodded in agreement.

The irken's antenna twitched under the black wig at hearing their conversation, but he paid them no mind as he ascended the steps to the school's front entrance. Turning around, the alien faced the group. Some looked back, expressions curious. After a moment, Zim stood tall, inhaled deeply, and broke into song, vocals ringing out strong. All heads turned, as if the irken's singing commanded them to. Mixtures of shock and astonishment were etched into their faces, some even emitting dreamy sighs. Zim suddenly paused and glanced at his audience. Satisfied with the looks of entrancement he was receiving, he turned and headed into the school, continuing his song. Desiring to hear more of the invader's melodious voice, the children followed.

"I'm telling you, Gaz, that house they showed on Mysterious Mysteries is definitely haunted! I mean, how else would that man have found his kitchen table in his bedroom?" a bespectacled, raven-haired boy declared as he headed to school along with his younger sister. Dib had been ranting and raving about last night's episode of his favorite TV show, to the girl's annoyance. Apparently, a man had sent in some evidence of his house being haunted to the studio.

As the school came into view, Dib immediately suspected something was amiss. Turning to his sister, he commented, "Either we have off today, or Zim is up to something."

"Whatever," Gaz grumbled.

When they entered, Gaz turned and headed to her first class, as did her older brother. While he walked down the hall, however, he saw a group of students walking up ahead, but what raised his suspicion was a distinct voice.

"Zim," the boy muttered, picking up his pace, determined to find out what his arch enemy was planning this time.

Nearing the group, Dib realized Zim wasn't talking, but singing. Glancing over a girl's shoulder, he noticed her faraway expression, as if she was in some sort of trance. Could the invader's music have something to do with this? The boy decided to wait until everyone was in the classroom to confirm his answer.

Zim turned into the classroom and headed to the front, ending his beautiful melody and glancing at his audience. Once again satisfied at their reaction, he instructed, "Sit, my earth children. I will provide you with more music in a moment."

The students did as they were told. Zim headed towards Dib, smiling smugly. The ladder stared the alien hard in the face. "What are you doing, Zim?"

The smile widened into a grin. "You see, Dib-Stink, yesterday, I discovered I have incredible vocal talent. In addition, I learned of its impact on those who listen. They are enthralled by the beautiful sound coming from my vocal chords. With a few modifications here and there, my singing will be the most beautiful sound ever heard, and maybe, just maybe, Zim shall conquer Earth!" the irken concluded with a cackle.

The paranormal investigator stood abruptly, outraged. "No! I won't let you get away with this, Zim! I won't!" Turning to the class, he cried desperately, "Don't listen to him sing! Can't you see he's trying to control you? Remember that pustulio incident? Well, this is just like that! Please, you've got to listen—"

"Silence, filthy human!" Zim snapped, placing a gloved hand over the boy's mouth, the other forcing him back in his seat.

Ignoring the human's struggles, the alien returned his attention back to the rest of the students. In an unnaturally sweet tone, he instructed, "Sleep now, my earth children. Let your minds be soothed by my voice."

The irken began to hum a gentle lullaby, the notes smooth and filling the ears of each of his victims. Slowly, their heads came to rest upon their desks as their eyes closed.

"Stop singing!" Dib yelled through the hand covering his mouth, but to no avail.

Zim's voice increased in volume, prompting more yells from his enemy. He had everyone wrapped around his green finger, and Dib-Stink would be no exception. He would succumb to the power of Zim's beautiful vocals.

The scythe-haired boy ceased his shouts, suddenly feeling sleepy. Yawning, his head rested on the desk, amber eyes slowly sliding shut. Less than a second later, he snapped awake, determination coursing through his veins like a raging waterfall. He wasn't letting Zim win! Dib suddenly remembered what the invader said about the impact his singing had on people. It only had this hypnotic power if they listened, so, with a determined smile, Dib pressed his fingers into his ears, hoping to drown out the irken's lullaby.

Zim internally grinned at the human's pathetic effort. He just raised his voice even more, the sound resonating throughout the room.

Dib pressed his fingers further into his ears, yet the pain resulting from that forced him to let go. With no other options left, he bit the three-fingered hand covering his mouth. Its owner pulled away quickly, letting out a pained cry, giving Dib the chance to stand and make a bee line for the door. Before exiting the classroom, he turned and bellowed, "You won't get away with this, Zim! You'll see!"

Zim shouted after him, "I believe I already have, earth boy! Soon, the melodious voice of Zim shall be loved by all!"

The day's events replayed in the irken's mind as he headed to his base that afternoon. Despite his enemy trying to foil his plans, everything worked out perfectly. His theory was correct: he'd received the same reaction from the humans as he did GIR. How they obeyed him, how they were like putty in his hands, and all he had to do was sing. Zim closed the front door to his home, smiling at a job well done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all its content © Nickelodeon.**

As the days turned to weeks, Zim's popularity increased. He'd compose new songs every night and perform whenever he got the chance: on the school's stoop, in the hallway, or the cafeteria. Each tune ranged from slow, gentle, and soft to upbeat, powerful, and strong. The irken greatly enjoyed the attention he received from his victims. They swarmed around him, begging and pleading to hear more of his heavenly vocals, to which he provided them with to satisfy their hypnotized cravings.

However, things were not looking up for the alien's arch enemy. Dib attempted to convince everyone of the invader's true motives, yet they simply shrugged off his warnings as if they were gibberish. Additionally, his efforts to ignore Zim's singing proved to be a challenge. He nearly succumbed to it a few times, leaving him no choice but to wear earplugs to school. Though they fixed the problem, they made it difficult for the boy to hear Ms. Bitters' lectures, the school bell, and other important sounds, so he resorted to only having them in when Zim sang, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Zim walked up the steps to the school one morning, unusually silent. As expected, the students crowded around him, eager to hear his music. When none came from the irken's mouth, curious inquiries came left and right.

"Why aren't you singing today, Zim?"

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Come on, sing! Your voice is so pretty!"

Slightly irritated, the green boy turned and addressed them. "I do not have any songs for you today, stink-beasts."

Zim headed inside, the group staring at his retreating form in shock and disappointment. This caught Dib's attention. Zim not wanting to sing seemed very out of place. The alien either wasn't feeling up to it, or he could be planning something big. He decided to shake it off, hoping it was the former and not the ladder.

When Friday came, not a single note was sung by the alien. Dib's suspicions had risen to their peak, the resulting restlessness making it hard to focus and sleep. As he sat in the lunchroom eating his mash potatoes, Dib chose to confront his enemy. Standing, the boy made his way over to the lone alien sitting a few tables away, picking at his own plate of potatoes.

"So," Dib started casually. "You haven't sung anything lately."

"No, I haven't," Zim responded absentmindedly, not looking up from his food.

Dib got down to business. "What's going on, huh? What kind of evil scheme are you up to this time? You going to create an army of mutant squirrels?"

This time, the irken invader met his gaze calmly. "No, I have resolved that singing pathetic songs will get me nowhere. It was hindering my mission, so I simply stopped, and no, I am not creating an army of mutant squirrels. Leave me be, pitiful human."

Dib was silent. Zim wasn't normally this relaxed. It nearly unnerved him. Getting in his enemy's space, the boy urged, "You're up to something, space boy! I know you are!"

Zim sighed and returned to picking his food. Dib, the suspense becoming unbearable, huffed and went back to his seat.

Zim smirked. 'Perfect.'

Dib closed the front door and sat down on the couch beside Gaz. Switching the TV to Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery, he hoped it would take his mind off Zim.

"On tonight's episode, can people really grow a mustache using egg yolk? We asked our viewers to send in their evidence," said the announcer.

The paranormal investigator was bored within thirty seconds of the program. Turning the television off, he faced his sister. "I finally spoke with Zim about him not singing this week. That space monster is definitely planning something big. I know he is, I just know it! He was just so calm. Zim is never calm—well, from what I can tell."

The purple-haired girl grunted in response, pulling out her game slave 2 and beginning to play. Dib sighed. He was about to go up to his room when Professor Membrane strolled in, smiling cheerfully. "Hello, son, daughter!"

"Hey, dad," the children said in unison.

"How was your day today?"

Gaz looked up from her game. "Dull, boring, and boring," Her amber eyes opened. "Rage-inducing…"

When Professor Membrane's gaze landed on his son, the boy strongly debated on telling him about his little encounter with Zim. He wanted to put it out there, to make his father see he wasn't a nut case. However, no matter how many times he told him of his paranormal findings, the man, like everyone else, downplayed them and dubbed the boy insane. If his dad didn't believe him then, what were the chances of him believing him now. Realizing this, Dib simply stated, "It was fine, thanks."

"Alright then. Well, I'm going down to the lab to work on my latest scientific experiment: a robot that can think on its own! You are both welcome to come and see if you so choose. I'm off!" the professor declared happily, bounding out of the living room.

Rising from the couch, Dib decided to go upstairs to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he changed into his pajamas and climbed underneath the warm blankets on his bed.

Dib placed his tray of pork and beans on the table as he sat down. Over the weekend, his anxiety over the alien had decreased. Perhaps Zim had finally given up on his plans for conquering the world altogether. That thought graced a smile onto Dib's pale face as he took in a forkful of his lunch. Suddenly, a strong, vibrato-filled note carried throughout the room, causing the boy to nearly jump out of his skin. All eyes, including his, turned to see Zim standing on a chair, eyes closed and mouth wide open as he held the note. When the invader stopped, he opened his contacted eyes and stayed still, awaiting a reaction. For a moment, not a single person was shocked into silence. Then, there was an explosion of cheers, screams, and applause. They all sprinted over, words of appraisal spilling from their mouths.

"That was so amazing!" a girl screeched.

"You may be weird, but man, you can sing!" came a boy's voice.

Dib remained where he was, emotions changing from shock to slight annoyance. 'Great, he did that on a day I didn't bring my earplugs! I thought he stopped singing!'

Dib decided to approach Zim right then and there, but a familiar red-haired boy pushed his way through the large crowd towards the irken. The boy then decided to stay back and watch what was about to occur.

"Hey, buddy, sing some more! You sound even better than last time!" the boy said excitedly.

Zim grimaced. He knew that voice. "Keef…"

Keef grinned. "Yep, it's me! Can you sing some more, please?"

By now, the room fell quiet once more, hundreds of pleading eyes staring up at the alien. Disregarding them, a devious smile slowly upturned the corners of his mouth. "Could you come with me for a moment, Keef?"

Nodding, the redhead followed Zim out of the cafeteria and into the hall. Desperate to know what he was up to, Dib stood and went after them, staying a few paces behind.

"How far would you go to hear my beautiful voice, Keef?" Zim asked.

"Oh, I would do anything!" Keef replied, bouncing on his heels.

The invader smirked. "Including…"

"Bow down to Zim! Bow down to Zim! Bow down to Zim!"

Zim stood on the sidelines, grinning evilly as he witnessed his victim running around the school repeatedly screaming the phrase. If he manipulated him into doing that, he could manipulate everyone else into doing anything he desired.

Having seen enough, Dib marched over to Zim, but Keef darted in front of him, grasping his shoulders firmly. "Bow down to Zim. He's your master, your king. Obey Zim."

"Never! I'll never surrender to that space monster!" Dib protested forcefully.

Ignoring him, the other boy turned to the alien. "Okay, Zim. I've run around the entire school and told everyone to bow down to you."

"Excellent. Now, I shall serenade you," the irken said.

The redhead was bursting with excitement. "Yes, a private concert!"

Zim cleared his throat and began to sing. Keef was entranced the second the first note came out. His voice definitely improved, moving through the registers with ease and possessing fast vibrato, the notes clearer and more heavenly than before.

Dib ran over and roughly shook the redhead's shoulder, pleading, "Snap out of it, please! He's only trying to control you, so he can destroy the earth!" He turned to the alien. "Stop right now, you monster! Stop!"

Zim's voice rose in volume, his audience member giving Dib a dreamy smile. "Listen to this, Dib. Isn't it just absolutely gorgeous?"

The paranormal investigator stopped, his mind starting to give in to the irken's beautiful melody. Shaking his head furiously, he turned, and bolted down the hall. Now that Zim improved his plan, Dib felt he should do the same to put an end to Zim's musical means of conquest. Something had to be done, before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is property of Nickelodeon.**

The sound of electric tools was heard down in the underground base. A huge multitude of parts were spread in front of him, each picked up, examined, then either placed down or connected to another. A series of angelic notes rose from the irken's throat as he worked.

It had been only a few days, and Zim's face had gone through the roof. Just as they did before, the students would crowd around him and beg to hear his voice. Only this time, the irken raised the steaks. He not only used his singing for hypnosis and worship, but for manipulation and maneuvering as well. At first, he started with one at a time, rewarding them with a song if they did as they were told. He made one kid kneel and declare his loyalty to him, another give the irken a piggy back ride, and another completely cover herself with eggs and run around screaming, "Look at me, I'm the egg queen!" As Zim moved to larger groups, his stunts became more complex. One group carried Zim around the school on their shoulders, another danced wildly, and many more performed other acts of worship or utter embarrassment.

In addition to the enjoyment he felt regarding the children's compliance, Zim felt it even more when seeing the paranoid expression on his enemy's face. Whenever Dib heard singing, he'd immediately turn and bolt in the opposite direction, desperate to not be under the influence of the irken's music. They were all his slaves, all at his mercy. Dib could try as hard as he could, but there was nothing he could do. He was just one against many of Zim's victims, completely outnumbered.

"What are you working on, master?"

The invader nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around to face his robot servant. He snapped, "Do not startle me like that, GIR!"

"Sorry," the other replied, somewhat hurt.

"Anyhow, this," he gestured to the large pile of parts. "Will be the ultimate doomsday device! Once it is complete, the world will be mesmerized by the heavenly voice of Zim!"

GIR nodded eagerly. "The world deserves to hear you sing! I hear you every day!"

Zim grinned. "Tell me, GIR, is my voice beautiful?"

The robot jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"How beautiful? Even more so than the birds?"

GIR appeared quite stunned. Did Zim not know how good his singing was? Snapping out of it, he grinned. "Master, your singing is even more beautiful than the scary monkey, and it's even prettier than a whale's cry!"

The irken smiled, pleased with his slave's answer. "Well then, would you like to hear it, GIR?"

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, GIR's jets activated, shooting the little robot into the air and around the base as he screeched joyously. Taking this as a yes, the green boy belted out a series of notes. GIR stopped mid air, cyan eyes immediately focusing on his master as he listened.

While Zim sang to his servant, over in the membrane household, Dib was in his room, conversing with one of the Swollen Eyeball agents, a disk in hand.

"Are you sure, Dark Bootie?" the boy asked.

The silhouette on the floating camera sighed. "Agent Moth Man, if you don't play the recording, then I won't know if what you're saying is true or not."

"But, Zim's voice is hypnotic! If you hear it, you'll be hypnotized!" Dib protested.

"I've heard Bigfoot's screams. I'm sure I can handle Zim's singing," assured The Swollen Eyeball Network agent, trying not to lose his patience.

Dib backed down. "Oh, alright." Depressing a button on the side of his laptop, a CD drive slid out. The raven-haired boy inserted the disk and pushed the drive back in. A moment later, an image of Zim surrounded by a large group of schoolchildren in one of the halls appeared on screen. The alien's eyes were closed as he sang in a strong soprano. His audience appeared enraptured, grinning and eyes twinkling.

"See? Isn't it beautiful?" Dib shook his head rapidly, regaining his composure. "I mean…see…what's happening? He's using his singing voice to earn their worship."

Dark Bootie's red eyes went wide. He, too, was just as stunned as the children in the video. As if the invader's voice commanded him, the silhouette of the man began moving his head back and forth.

"Dark Bootie?" Dib asked, attempting to gain the agent's attention.

The other stayed silent, too absorbed in the music to hear him.

The boy became frantic, waving his hands back and forth in front of the camera. "Bootie! Agent Dark Bootie, snap out of it! Don't let it control you too!"

Dark Bootie shook his head, blinking rapidly. "Oh, yes, uh—" He cleared his throat. "Could you turn that off, please?"

Relieved, Dib stopped the video.

The agent took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Now, since I have just experienced the effects of Zim's singing myself, I can definitely assume your evidence to be accurate. The next thing you need to do is capture the alien. If you are successful, we will send out a mobile eyeball unit to take you to the Swollen Eyeball Network Headquarters. Are you willing to do this, Agent Moth Man?"

Dib was speechless, shocked. No one had taken his findings on Zim or alien existence in general seriously, and here he was, not only having them finally deemed significant, but being asked to capture Zim as well. He was heading in the right direction. A grin nearly split the paranormal investigator's pale face in half. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, I will capture that space monster!"

The silhouette nodded. "Excellent. Do you still have that wrist communicator?"

Dib thought for a second. "I'll have to look, but I think I do."

The red eyes on the screen appeared to brighten, as if the real man was smiling. "Well done, Agent Moth Man. As I said before, let me know if you manage to catch Zim."

The boy bobbed his head in affirmation. "Understood. Agent Moth Man out."

Dib pressed the button on the two-way camera, ending their discussion. Standing, he picked up a leather bag and began searching throughout his bedroom for the supplies he needed. Throwing the now full sack over a shoulder, the boy proceeded out his room, then stopped abruptly. If Zim saw him, he'd immediately be caught, bringing him back to square one. Placing the bag back down, Dib disappeared into his closet, emerging a moment later donning a hooded, black cloak and black sunglasses over his current ones. He smiled evilly. "Here I come, Zim, ready or not."

Shouldering his bag of equipment once again, Dib headed out the room and descended the stairs to the ground floor. Before slipping out the front door, Professor Membrane, being the observant man he was, caught him. "Where are you headed off to, and why are you dressed like that, son?"

"I'm going to finally capture that ugly alien, Zim! Wish me luck, Dad!" Dib replied heroically, slipping out the house.

His father sighed. "When will he ever see the true beauty of real science?"

The sun shone brightly that warm afternoon as the young paranormal investigator jogged down the sidewalk. He held his head high, amber eyes shining with confidence and excitement, which only grew as he reached the top of the driveway. Chuckling darkly, he pulled a water gun from the bag, took aim, and fired, dousing the security gnomes. The results were instantaneous. The robots began convulsing wildly, as if having seizures, then one by one, they exploded, sparks flying in all directions as they stood motionless. Satisfied, Dib walked up the driveway to the door and rang the bell.

The sound stopped the irken invader mid-song. GIR hovered in front of him, becoming confused. "Why did you stop?"

"Answer the door," Zim commanded his servant.

"But, I want to hear you sing!" the robot pouted.

His master glared. "After you see who has walked onto our dwelling. Now go!"

The little robot landed on the ground and sprinted towards the lift, taking it up to the main floor of the base. Once off, he zipped up his green dog costume, pulling the hood on. The robot subsequently pushed open the purple door, staring up at the disguised Dib in silent inquisitiveness. Before GIR could even blink, he was roughly picked up and thrown against the side of the house, motionless.

Alright, everything's working out perfectly!' thought the paranormal investigator as he stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him.

Combat boots clicked softly on the wood as Dib searched the house for any sign of his enemy. He checked behind the couch, under the kitchen table, and in the closet, but his search turned up negative. Spotting the lift, Dib walked over, climbed in, and went down into the underground level.

"Thunk!" went the lift as it reached its destination, the sound catching the ear of the irken. "Who was there, GIR?"

Silence. Zim tried again. "GIR? GIR, answer me!"

Still receiving no reply, Zim sighed irritably and made his way over to the elevator, unaware of the danger that lied ahead.

The paranormal investigator decided to make his move. Coming out of the shadows, the cloaked boy slowly stepped towards Zim. Antenna perking at the sound of approaching footfalls, the irken paused, staring up at the stranger in first shock, then rage. Red eyes narrowed, a gun coming out of the alien's pack and pointing itself at Dib threateningly. Time seemed to stop as he suddenly felt pins and needles go through his entire being, resulting in him stopping in his tracks and collapsing to the floor. Acting fast, the other lunged for the stunned invader and pinned him down. Putting away the tasar, he pulled out the alien sleep cuffs and placed them around Zim's wrists. A wave of dizziness hit as the cuffs went into effect. The more he fought, the worse it became. The invader's eyes slid closed, his spindly body going slack as the blanket of unconsciousness draped over him.

For a moment, Dib stared at the alien, shocked. Did he really just do that? Reaching out a pallid hand, he shook the still form, a satisfied grin breaking out onto his face when there came no response. Pulling back his coat sleeve, he pressed the red button on his wrist communicator. "Agent Dark Bootie, I've managed to capture the alien!"

The agent's voice came on, sounding surprised. "Seriously, you actually did?"

"Yes!" the boy shouted gleefully.

"Excellent work, Moth Man!" Bootie replied cheerfully, the speaker on Dib's communicator crackling slightly. "I'll send out an eyeball unit to get you. Once again, great job!"

"Thanks. I'll meet you outside Zim's house. Agent Moth Man out."

Lifting the irken into his scrawny arms, the raven-haired male rode the lift back up to the upper level of the base and exited through the front door. As he waited, he glanced down at the invader, smiling teasingly. "Got any songs for me, Zim? Oh, that's right, no, you don't! What about any plans to take over the earth, hmmm? Well, not anymore you don't!" He laughed, tilting his head to the sky. "You're not so tough! You're just an ugly space boy, aren't you, huh, huh?"

The boy's moment was interrupted by a van honking. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, he turned and headed towards the white vehicle, stopping when a brunette woman stepped out. She was fare-skinned, with sky blue eyes and sported a white, long-sleeved shirt with black slacks and combat boots. Her gaze flickered between Dib and the alien, stopping on the boy. "You are Agent Moth Man, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," The paranormal investigator replied with a nod.

She smiled. "I'm Agent Tuna Ghost. I believe I helped you once before. Is that the alien?" She gestured to Zim.

Dib nodded, holding the irken out for her to take, which she accepted, walking around to the rear of the van, opening the trunk, and gently setting him down. Moving to the passenger side door, the agent opened it and motioned the other to get in. Dib walked forward and climbed into the van, buckling himself, Tuna Ghost closing the door. Once the female was seated and belted in herself, she pulled out of the cul-de-sac and down the road.

"I can't believe I finally caught that green little beast! After so many times, I finally did it!" Dib declared exuberantly, bouncing in his seat.

The brunette smiled. "Yes, you did."

Throughout the whole ride, Dib went on about how he had tried, time and time again, to convince everyone that Zim was an alien and the multiple attempts to stop him, only failing in the end. Tuna Ghost tuned him out, having heard the stories from her colleagues and wanting to concentrate on the road.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at The Swollen Eyeball Network Headquarters. It was a sound building, painted pearly white with multiple windows and a revolving door. To the untrained eye, it looked like a regular place of business, but it was made like that to hide their identity. Exiting her side of the van, the woman went around to the back and retrieved Zim from the trunk. Dib climbed out as well and walked to her side. Stepping through the entrance, they were greeted by agents Dark Bootie and Disembodied Head. A lab room had been reserved for the irken invader for experimentation. As they walked down the narrow hallway, Dib marveled at the paintings of paranormal creatures adorning the walls: ghosts, vampires, werewolves, Bigfoot, and many more, along with some of the network's logo. They reached a large wooden door, Dark Bootie pulling out a key card and inserting it into the slot above the metal handle. With a click, it unlocked, and the agent opened it and motioned for the woman and child to enter. The room was a good size, containing a metal table against its left wall. A file cabinet was positioned in the back, and above it was a small cupboard, which held various types of equipment. Finally, to the far right, was a small computer, equipped with three drawers on its right.

Laying the irken on the table, Agent Tuna Ghost removed the sleep cuffs from his wrists, while Disembodied Head retrieved some shackles from the cupboard. Attaching them to the underside and legs of the table, he placed the restraints around Zim's wrists and ankles. Satisfied, he stood to his full height and smiled at the rest of the group. "There, that should keep him nice and secure."

He felt himself floating upwards as he came around, ruby eyes slowly blinking open. The alien's antenna perked as he gazed around the unfamiliar surroundings. As his vision cleared, Zim could make out four humans standing nearby. Ocular implants narrowing in suspicion, he asked "What's going on? Where am I?"

Dib decided to take this moment to reveal himself. Stepping forward, he addressed his enemy with a smirk, removing his shades and cloak. "Hello, Zim, remember me?"

The irken's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "Dib-Monster, what is this?"

"The end of the line, that's what this is, space boy! You are in The Swollen Eyeball Network Headquarters. I've finally done it, Zim! I finally captured you! Once the world sees the horrible, intergalactic fiend you really are, I'll no longer be called crazy!" Dib finished triumphantly, tossing his hands in the air.

Enraged, Zim lunged for the filthy worm, ready to strangle him, yet the shackles dug into his green flesh, causing him to fall back on the table. He tried once more, pulling fiercely against his restraints, only to end up with the same result.

Dib watched the struggling alien, still grinning. "Kick and scream all you want, but it's not going to change a thing! I won, I tell you, I finally won!"

Gently seizing his arm, Agent Dark Bootie escorted the boy out into the hall. Letting go, he smiled kindly down at him. "I know I've said this before, but you did an excellent job. I'm very proud of you, Moth Man, and so is everyone else here in The Swollen Eyeball Network."

Unable to contain himself anymore, Dib threw his spindly arms around the man, tears of joy streaming down his face. It was finally over. All those days of chasing down Zim and protecting Earth from him were all over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Dark Bootie!"

The other stiffened, then relaxed, patting the child on the back. "My pleasure, son. Would you like any of us to take you home?"

After a moment, the scythe-haired boy pulled away and wiped his face. "No thanks. I want to relish my victory." Turning, he sprinted down the hallway, practically screaming, "Victory for Earth!"

Dib burst through the front door of his house that evening, whooping and skipping. Taking the stairs two at a time, he closed the door to his bedroom, turned on some music, and started dancing wildly. Just then, loud pounding interrupted his moment of pure bliss. Switching off the stereo, the ecstatic boy opened his door, coming face to face with an enraged Gaz.

"If you want to wake up tomorrow, I suggest you keep it quiet in here," she threatened, her eyes open and narrowed dangerously.

"Sorry, Gaz," Dib said apologetically.

Grunting, she turned on her heel and marched to her own room. Deciding to have the chance to see another sunrise, Dib closed his door once more and celebrated his victory quieter.

Back at The Swollen Eyeball Network Headquarters, a certain invader was far from joyful. Pounding a three-fingered fist against the metal table, he looked up at the ceiling, his angry glare changing to an evil smirk. "Yes, Dib, you have won, but know this: though you've finally managed to capture me, I will not be held back! These shackles will not hinder me! I shall sing to my heart's content! Enjoy your little victory, pathetic human, for it will be your last!"

Normally, Zim would have ended his monologue with an evil laugh, but this time was different. Straightening his posture, he closed his eyes, filled his lungs to their capacity, and let out a string of notes, his strong, powerful voice filling the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Dark Bootie, along with multiple Swollen Eyeball Network agents, was seated before a monitor, which showcased the green creature. Judging by his mouth movements, they could immediately tell he was singing. Thankfully, it affected neither of them, for the monitor only allowed the group to see him, not hear him. Being in captivity did nothing to deter the invader. He used it to his advantage, striving to better his vocal ability.

"He's been doing that ever since we brought him here," an agent pointed out.

"I know, but I have to admit, it's pretty amazing. Even while we're interrogating and testing on him, he just keeps on singing," Dark Bootie responded.

Though Zim had no method of telling the time, he knew it had been quite a while since anyone had experimented on him. A grin slowly spread across his face as he decided to implement his plan. A metallic leg extended from the irken's PAK, stopping at the cuff on his right wrist. Its tip sparked, melting the instrument. After a moment, Zim easily pulled his hand loose. Repeating the process with the three remaining ones, he released his other wrist and feet, swung his skinny legs over the table's edge and stood, stretching out stiff muscles with a victorious, yet quiet, laugh. Moving towards the door, he quietly opened it and peaked out, checking for any agents or scientists. Seeing none, he slipped out and down the hall, humming softly. THE sound of boots hitting the floor did not unnerve him in the least. A dark-skinned woman stopped a few feet away, shocked. Before she was about to alert the rest of her colleagues, the invader's voice rose, causing her to freeze. Slowly, her shock melted away, replaced by astonishment.

"Tell me, filthy worm, where is your main computer?" the irken asked with a cunning smile.

Blinking, the female made to pull out her stun gun, but Zim acted fast. "If you tell me, you'll get to hear more of my heavenly voice."

"Are you going to go back to your room willingly, or am I going to have to use force?" she threatened, weapon pointed at the irken.

Zim's own face hardened as well. She was playing hard to get, and he wasn't going down without a fight. His mouth opened, voice coming in a dark string of notes. Again, the agent froze, brown eyes widening and mind going blank. Slowly, she relaxed, grip loosening on the stun gun, her attention fixed upon the invader before her.

"Now, will you tell me where the computers are?" Zim inquired the woman once more.

"Continue down this hall and make the second right. They're in the sixth room to the left. Your singing is beautiful, by the way," she replied.

He smiled arrogantly. "Thank you. Once I become ruler of this retched filth rock, I assure you will have the pleasure of hearing much more. I bid you farewell, stink-beast."

He quickly moved past her, taking the second right and ending up at another locked door. After rapping his knuckles on the door three times, it opened, showing a short, pudgy man with thick-rimmed glasses on his face. Looking past him, Zim noticed more agents at computers. After a quick tune, they were out and moving in different directions. Closing the door quietly, the irken sat down at a computer.

Zim could virtually taste the victory on his serpentine tongue as he worked. Clicking on an icon, a window with a large list of files popped up. ZIM scrolled down, clicking on one that didn't appear to have any information regarding him. So far, he only obtained evidence on possibly-existing creatures and other experiments. Plus, the files were complexly labeled, which increased the elusiveness. After some time had passed, he grew frustrated, pounding the wooden table. If he couldn't find the information, how was he supposed to continue his plan? Dib would be deemed a hero, the news of his existence and alien activity would be publicized, and the whole mission would be a complete failure. A devious smirk slowly graced the irken's features. Invaders were known for being extremely tenacious, and he was no exception. There was always room for change.

'Why not just wipe out the entire system? After all, I'm going to become ruler of this pathetic rock, so why not destroy it from the inside out?' the invader thought, performing quick keystrokes.

"Alright, so you're saying the chicken-eating ghost was just a scam to get people to purchase more of the market's chicken?" Agent Disembodied Head asked, glancing through the notes and photographs his colleague currently presented him with.

"Yes, poultry wasn't selling well at this particular facility, so the owner created an outrageous story to gain more buyers," the other agent responded.

"I see. This would have been a great subject to launch an investigation on, but oh well. Well done," the Swollen Eyeball agent said with a slight smile.

Without warning, the computer the two men were situated in front of froze, its screen going black, then being replaced with a blue one seconds later, with a white bar running slowly across it. Above it, in large, white text, the screen read, "commencing complete network obliteration..."

An alarm blared, red lights flashing. Dark Bootie charged in, shouting, "The irken has escaped captivity, and he's probably responsible for deleting our entire computer system! We have to find him now!"

As quickly and quietly as he could, Zim activated his PAK legs, scaled the wall, opened an air vent, and crawled in, closing it behind him and stealthily clicking through the duct. He could hear the panicked voices as all the agents searched for him, which brought an evil smile to his lips. Zim retracted his metal legs into his PAK and lay down, waiting for the noise to cease.

Meanwhile, The Swollen Eyeball HQ was in chaos, agents running in all directions, desperately searching for the escaped irken. They ran in and out of rooms, checking under desks, in drawers, and even in cabinets. A man ran up to Dark Bootie. "We haven't been able to find the alien, and we can't access the camera feeds, because the entire network's data is being deleted! I don't think it can be overridden!?"

"He has probably managed to get out of the building. We'll have to conduct a wider search," the agent responded, appearing slightly alarmed.

Nodding, the man turned and went back to his business.

Soon, all was quiet as the activity settled down. The alarm stopped blaring, and the red lights stopped flashing. Spider legs activating and raising him an inch off the floor, Zim silently clicked his way down the narrow tunnel. The victorious and anticipatory grin never left his features. He was so close—so, so close. Victory was a delectable chocolate cake, causing the irken to salivate. Swallowing the syrupy substance down, he continued onward, coming to an intersection, one duct continuing straight, the other two left and right. Going with his gut, Zim turned right and crawled to a closed vent grate. Peering through, he spotted a man sitting at a computer, desperately attempting to override the network's obliteration process. Pressing his face against the cold metal, he called softly, "Close those swollen eyes, and rest your head upon your desk, filthy human."

The notes drifted through the vent, tender. Slowly, the room's lone occupant placed his head on the wooden desk, yawning and eyes shutting. After ensuring his victim was dead asleep, Zim opened the grate and landed softly on the ground. Retracting his PAK legs, he walked over to the desk and inspected its contents. His ruby ocular implants landed on a microphone on the far left. Grinning, Zim picked it up and depressed the button. A loud beep was heard over the speaker above. Zim cleared his throat and spoke, "Testing, testing, testing…"

Tuna Ghost gasped, standing abruptly from her chair. Before she could do anything, Zim's voice continued over the PA system, "Attention, all you enlarged eyeball worms, I am your little specimen, the one you experimented on, the escapee, the alien. I am Zim! Your attempt to detain me has been very amusing, yet utterly pathetic! I have outwitted you all with my amazing abilities. Don't even try to stop me, for it is already too late. Sleep now, my spineless, little worms. When you wake, you will no longer be free-spirited beings. Instead, you shall become servants of the Irken Empire!"

The vocals started soft, then slowly crescendoed, the sound carrying out throughout the entire Swollen Eyeball Headquarters. A wave of fatigue hit the humans, some relenting easier than others. As the irken's melodic tone took effect, their eyes slid closed, bodies slumping at computers or landing flat on the floor. When the song concluded, the status bar on the computers' screen became full. A second ticked by, and they read, "Obliteration complete. Beginning shut down. . ."

Dib stepped through the revolving door, grinning elatedly. He had found more evidence of alien activity and couldn't wait to share it with his fellow eyeballs. Plus, it gave him a chance to gloat about his victory to Zim again. The grin changed into a confused frown as he suddenly realized how eerily silent the place was. He also took into account the number of still forms on the floor. Kneeling beside a young woman, Dib gently shook her shoulder. "Agent Blueblood, it's me, Moth Man. Can you hear me? Hello?"

Getting no reply, the child became slightly nervous. Standing, he ducked into the nearest office and repeated his actions, this time to a man. "Agent Noss, can you hear me?"

Once more, no response. He had an inkling who did this.

"Zim," the boy growled. That little green menace was so going to pay. Hands clenched into tight fists, he stalked out and down the hall.

"Dib…"

Dib stopped. Did someone just sing his name? He stood stock still, straining his hearing to try to figure who the voice belonged to. After a moment, the boy decided he was hearing things and continued on, the only sound being his footsteps.

"Dib, Dib, Dib, Dib, Dib, Dib, Dib!"

There it was again, this time much clearer. In the distance, Dib could make out the source approaching fast. He sprinted forward, fully intent on reclaiming his role as the hero. They met each other head-on, Dib landing flat on his back with two spider legs on either side. Ruby eyes peered down at him menacingly, a zipper-toothed grin on the green face. "I must admit, you have done well remaining in control."

"Snap them out of it, Zim! You snap them out of it right now!" Dib snarled, glaring daggers at the irken.

"No, I will not. You're too late, Dib-Monkey. They are at my mercy, and soon, you will be as well," Zim responded calmly.

"No, I won't surrender to you, you hideous creature, you hear me? I won't! Let me go!" the boy screamed, furiously wriggling away. He tried to sit up, but Zim lowered himself on top of him. Three-fingered hands pinned his shoulders down, spindly legs doing the same to Dib's legs. The irken began to sing softly.

"Stop!" Dib shouted once more, still squirming.

"You see, Earth-Stink, ever since I was sent to invade your miserable planet, I have been creating weapons that could be destroyed. Think about it. A pimple can be destroyed and so can a machine, but I am using a weapon that cannot: my beautiful voice. My voice is power, fear, pain, beauty!" Zim's tone became seductive. "So, hear me sing, Dib-Monster. Allow my music to entice you. Surrender yourself to the melodious sound of Zim."

Zim began singing again, his vocals soft and agile, effortlessly moving through the notes. The quick tremble made it sound even more hypnotic.

'Focus! Focus on anything but him!' Dib's conscience screamed. His eyes darted about, eventually honing in on the logo on the wall to his left. 'Perfect! Focus on that! Concentrate!

The paranormal investigator allowed his mind to stray. He reminisced about becoming a Swollen Eyeball member, joining a group of individuals who were like and accepted him. He remembered the thrill of disproving myths, such as Chicken Foot and gathering evidence on the existence of extra terrestrial beings. A small smile slowly graced the boy's pallid face.

Zim paused and glanced down at his foe, noticing he wasn't paying attention. He smirked evilly. "Hmmm…maybe you're right. My amazing vocal skills have no effect on you. That's because I am singing something soft. Perhaps I should sing something louder, more…powerful…"

Zim pushed himself off Dib and stood on his metal legs. Just as he was about to begin, he found himself on his back, angrily determined, honey brown eyes peering down at him. "I will not let you do this, Zim! I've beaten you once, I can do it again!"

Recovering quickly, the irken shoved the boy off, sending him stumbling back a few feet. "No, it is you who shall be beaten! I will become ruler of this filthy planet! Do not deny the inevitable!"

Dib counterattack, charging the alien and slamming him onto the floor, landing a punch to his upper jaw. "The only inevitable you're denying is me recapturing and defeating you once and for all! Why don't you just give up already?"

Growling, Zim rolled out from underneath him and stood, tackling the boy to the ground. They grappled fiercely, throwing kicks and punches. It was a battle between two species, one trying to best the other. It was a war between two planets: Earth VS. Irk.

After some time had passed, Zim took the upper hand, slamming his enemy to the floor and pinning his shoulders and legs down. His PAK legs shot out and wrapped around the boy's wrists and ankles and dug into the floor, further restraining him. He glared at him murderously, zipper teeth bared in a snarl. When he spoke, his tone was low, sounding almost demonic. "No,, I will not. You think I spent all this time feeling sorry for myself? Did you really assume I would give in just like that? No, I did not, human. I utilized it to better my skills, to better myself."

Dib shuttered. He wasn't normally afraid of Zim, yet this time was different. The invader could be quite dangerous when he wanted to be. He felt the warm breath against his pale face as he leaned close. "I have come so close to completing my mission, and I will not let you stop me."

The irken sat on his haunches, still on top of Dib's legs. Closing his ruby eyes, he inhaled, and a powerful tune burst forth from his throat.

Dib squeezed his eyes shut, willing his mind to not focus on his enemy. Like Zim, he came this far, and he wasn't going back. Justice shall prevail! His mind set, Dib tried as hard as possible to pull his hands and feet free, yet the metal legs tightened, prompting him to let out a pained whimper and tear up slightly.

"Submit, Dib-Thing. There's no turning back now. You have nowhere to run," Zim purred, leaning close and continuing to sing.

Slowly, the mental shields he had built began to crumble. Still, he fought, yet it got harder and harder to remain dogged. HE was giving in against his own will. Finally, the boy's body went slack, amber eyes closing as a slow breath was released.

The irken grinned. "Now, tell me, wasn't that the most breathtaking sound you have ever heard?"

The paranormal investigator's eyes slid open, expression void of fight, determination, and eccentricity. " _Y-yes,_ yes."

" _Would you_ care to hear more?"

"Yes."

"Then, surrender yourself to me, human. You must resign yourself to your fate," Zim told his victim in a honeyed tone.

Dib remained still, silent. Zim took this as a sign to release him. Slowly, the boy stood, rubbing at his sore wrists. "So, what happens now?"

Zim lowered himself to the ground, an evil gleam in his ruby red eyes. "From this moment on, you will demonstrate complete subservience to me and do exactly as you're told without question. Understood?"

Dib nodded. "Yes, Zim."

"Good, now come, we best be heading back to my base. I'm sure GIR will be delighted to see you," The irken grabbed the boy's and led them out the Swollen Eyeball Network Headquarters and down the street.

Zim couldn't keep the zipper-toothed grin off his face. He finally, after all this time, got his enemy to give in. Now that the little earth monkey was at his mercy, he could proceed with taking over this planet.

The alien closed the purple door behind them. Not even a second ticked by, and GIR was practically on top of his master. "Master!"

Zim pushed the robot off roughly. "Get off me, GIR!"

"Aw, man," the robot whined, releasing Zim and moving to hug Dib, who simply patted his head.

The alien clapped his hands to gain their attention. "Both of you, go into the kitchen. I must contact the tallests and tell them of my amazing victory!"

"Yes, Sir!" The robot grabbed Dib's hand and led him towards said kitchen. "Come on, I made waffles!"

Zim walked over to the control panel underneath the TV. He pressed the button with the Irken symbol and waited.

Aboard the massive, Tallest Red and Purple were lounging in their chairs, eating doughnuts. When the alarm went off, they glanced at the screen and groaned.

Red looked at his companion in annoyance. "Great! Just when we thought we've gotten him out of our antenna, he calls us!"

"Why don't we just ignore him? He'll leave us alone eventually," Purple advised with a mouth full.

The other settled back in his seat with a huff. After nearly ten minutes, the alarm was still beeping. Groaning again, the two accepted the call.

Red regarded Zim with indignation. "We told you to never transmit to us ever again, Zim, and yet, you just don't stop, do you? You keep on crawling back for more!"

"Yeah, we also said you were a defect!" Purple butted in.

"So, what is it this time?" the other asked, dreading the answer.

"My tallest, I bring you fantastic news!" Zim announced, grinning giddily and bowing to his leaders. "I have finally found a method of conquering Earth!"

"Oh yeah? What did you do, infect everyone with happy viruses?" Red jeered, laughing. "Or, did you, I don't know, make them do the bunny hop?"

"No," Zim replied.

"Oh, what about squishing them? Man, that was probably your worst attempt!" Purple placed his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

"I did none of those things, my tallest."

"Oh, well, what did you do?" the red-eyed irken leader inquired, now curious.

The invader dramatically threw his arms up, the grin nearly splitting his green face in half. "I sang!"

This time, both of them were trying not to laugh at yet another one of Zim's bad attempts. Red suddenly stopped, surprised. "Wait, wait, wait, did you say you sang?"

"Yes! You see, I have this amazing gift! Whenever I sing, anyone who hears it is immediately enchanted by the sound of my lovely voice! Some give in quicker than others, but no matter, they do in the end!"

"Uh, c-could you e-e-excuse us for a moment?" Purple cut the transmission, and the two broke into guffaws, clutching their sides.

"Oh, stop, stop! I can't take it!" Red howled. "H-he said he sang! This is great!"

"Zim can't do that, let alone invade a planet!" the other tallest added.

"This, we have to see!" the red-eyed irken grinned and resumed the transmission. "Okay, Zim, demonstrate this incredible gift."

"Yeah, show us," Purple chimed in, giggling.

"As you wish, my tallest!" Zim said obediently. Closing his fiery eyes, the invader filled his lungs.

The sound that burst from him nearly rattled the room. He put forth all his intense training for this moment. His strong voice flowed through the notes with the agility of a professional vocalist, striking each one perfectly.

After fifteen minutes, he stopped and stared at the two taller irkens, waiting for a reaction. They stared back, eyes wide and jaws slack, serpentine tongues dripping with saliva.

"Uh, my tallest?" Zim asked after a moment of silence. "What did you think?"

Red was the first to recover. "That…that…that…that was…unbelievable…"

"Ah hah! See? You have finally realized my true brilliance! Yes, you told me my mission was a complete lie. Yes, you said I was a defect, but did I let that get in my way? Did I? No, I did not! In fact, your words encouraged me to become the very thing you fools said I could not be! Send the armada, my tallest, for Earth is done, and Zim has won!" he sang the last three words, a boastful and triumphant grin on his face. "Invader Zim signing off!"

The transmission ended, leaving the tallests in utter shock. After a long while, Purple stammered, "I…I…I can't…I can't believe he…could do that…"

"Me neither," his companion agreed. "I mean, did you hear him hit those high notes? I swear, my ears are still ringing!"

"We don't have ears," Purple stated simply.

"You know what I meant," Red replied.

Minutes ticked by as the two stared at the screen. Purple broke it by asking, "So, what do we do?"

"I guess we…send down the armada," the red-eyed irken answered, pressing a large button on the massive's control panel.

Tears came to the other's eyes as the realization sank in. "H-he…he did it…he actually did it, and all he had to do…was sing."

"We exile Zim to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, and he does this! He actually succeeded in conquering a planet!" Red shouted, angry they had been outsmarted by their least competent soldier. Slowly, it dissolved into defeat, and he tore up as well. "We…we were so close..."

The two fell into each other's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. However, several light years away, one irken was far from dejected.

Zim was a kid in a candy store. An evil laugh rang out as he ran in circles, shouting, "Success! Success!"

He did it. After so many failed tries, Zim finally did it. He was now ruler of that filthy ball of rock.

Earth was done, and Zim had won.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Nickelodeon.**

A heavenly tune rang throughout the blue planet, the beauty of the singer's voice putting its inhabitants into a hypnotic state, their eyes as wide as dinner plates and dreamy, blissful smiles on their features. Dozens of Irken soldiers roamed about, keeping the humans in line.

"Who does such a beautiful voice belong to?" A man asked.

"That is the voice of your new ruler. You will obey his every command," A soldier answered sternly.

The singer struck a high note. Goosebumps formed on their skin, many with teary eyes.

The irken placed the microphone back in its holder and stood back, letting out a sigh. Three-fingered hands clasped in front of him, he gazed around his massive underground lab with a prideful smile. The monitors mounted on the walls displayed humans baking high-calorie snacks and building new technology for the irken race.

Shortly after appointing Dib to be his slave, Zim completed his doomsday device—the microphone. Unlike a normal mic, he programed it via his computer to connect wirelessly to all audio output devices worldwide: stereos, radios, televisions, intercoms, etc. In addition, the alien had cloned millions of loudspeakers, in which he sent into Earth's orbit. Both tasks completed, the enslaved inhabitants would always hear his enchanting vocals, and there was nothing they could do to block them out. Zim couldn't believe he attained his status as an invader. Even after being banished to Earth and being deemed a defect by his own people, he became the very thing he wanted to be. His tallest now respected him. Dib was now his little slave. Earth was his to conquer. Things were perfect.

"Master."

He turned to the sound of the squeaky voice, facing the green little GIR unit. "What is it?"

"Dib is making repairs to the ship," the robot informed.

The invader's smile grew, antennae flicking. "Excellent."

"Whachya doin'?" GIR asked, stepping farther into the lab.

"Oh, just reveling in my greatness," Zim responded, adding a bit of vibrato toward the end. He strolled about happily, a slight bounce in his gait, gesturing to the multiple monitors. "Look at them all, those pathetic humans. Look at them slaving away. They now know who the truly superior race is. They know who to obey: me, the almighty Zim! Me, their leader, their master! Me!"

GIR giggled manically, dancing in a circle. "Master is the best! You did it! I can have all the tacos and waffles I want!"

"Yes, yes! Could life be any more perfect?" the extraterrestrial laughed in triumph, breaking into a little jig. Suddenly, an explosion from above nearly knocked him off his feet. His face hardened into an irritated glare. "What was that?"

As if to answer his query, the elevator clunked to the ground, and Dib got off, covered in soot, his face the only part of him that was visible. Coughing, he addressed his superior nervously. "Uh, Sir—the voot's fuel tank exploded."

It took everything inside Zim not to knock him out. Teeth grinding and crimson eyes narrowed, the alien stalked toward his servant threateningly. He folded his arms across his thin chest. "And, how did that happen, exactly?"

"It was a mechanical mishap," the raven-haired boy responded coolly. Zim may have taken away his freedom, but not his personality.

"A mechanical mishap? More like an act of pure carelessness!" the irken snarled. "Get back up there, and see to it that this doesn't happen again! Understood, human?"

Nodding, the former paranormal investigator turned and got back on the lift up to the attic. Huffing, the invader headed toward the microphone. Clearing his throat, he began another heavenly melody.

as the music drifted throughout the blue planet's atmosphere, the humans briefly gazed upwards to the sky dreamily, utterly enraptured. While their ruler sang, all they could do was listen.

 **A/N: This musical little tale comes to an end! Thank you to all who read and reviewed!**


End file.
